As a new institute, the National Institute on Minority Health Disparities (NIMHD) is in the process of establishing additional office and research space on the NIH campus. Wet lab space was acquired in building 37 including Rm 4012-4012a and Rm 4016-4016a (1,441 sf). Office space (793 sf) has been acquired in building 10 including Rm 2N202 and Rm 2N204. This space is scheduled to be relocated to Bldg. 10, 13 floor, F-Wing, Rm 13N254 (1,147 sf). New space has been acquired and renovations are underway for human subjects research space for Dr. Kelvin Choi in Bldg. 10, B2L304 (746 sf). Lab space acquired in Bldg. 10, J wing, (1,919 sf) is schedule to be moved Bldg. 10 M wing, 2D56 (2048 sf) in the Fall of 2015. This space will be eventually relocated to Bldg. 10 E-Wing 7th floor in 2021. Lab and administrative space acquired in Bldg. 29B, 2nd floor, (8,538 sf) will be available 2017. While this space is in the process of being acquired, NIMHD investigators have been embedded within different ICs (currently CCR, NCI; DCEG, NCI; and NIAID) through cooperative agreements and/or memorandums of understandings (MOU) to continue NIMHD mission oriented research.